Vanellope Von Schweetz (The Cook of Learning)
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the secondary antagonist of 2019 computer-animated film, The Cook of Learning, A map is a symbolic depiction emphasizing relationships between elements of some space, such as objects, regions, or themes In the classic style of stories where the action consists of a hero fighting a villain/enemy, the two may be regarded as protagonist and antagonist, respectively. However, the villain of the story is not always the same as the antagonist, as some narratives cast the villain in the protagonist role, with the opposing hero as the antagonist. An antagonist also may represent a threat or obstacle to the main character by its existence and not necessarily targeting him or her in a deliberate manner Examples in both film and theatre include Sauron, the main antagonist in The Lord of the Rings, who constantly battles the series' protagonists, and Tybalt, an antagonist in Romeo and Juliet, who slays Mercutio and whose later death results in the exiling of one of the play's protagonists, Romeo. In stories, a convention of antagonists is that their moral choices are less savory than those of protagonists. This is often used by an author to create conflict within a story. However, this is merely a convention, and the reversal of this can be seen in the character Macduff from Macbeth, who is arguably morally correct in his desire to fight the tyrant Macbeth. She was voiced by Sarah Sliverman. The Cook of Learning Intro Cartography or map-making is the study and practice of crafting representations of the Earth upon a flat surface (see History of cartography), and one who makes maps is called a cartographer. Road maps are perhaps the most widely used maps today, and form a subset of navigational maps, which also include aeronautical and nautical charts, railroad network maps, and hiking and bicycling maps. In terms of quantity, the largest number of drawn map sheets is probably made up by local surveys, carried out by municipalities, utilities, tax assessors, emergency services providers, and other local agencies. Many national surveying projects have been carried out by the military, such as the British Ordnance Survey: a civilian government agency, internationally renowned for its comprehensively detailed work. In addition to location information, maps may also be used to portray contour lines indicating constant values of elevation, temperature, rainfall, etc. The Slaughter Race The orientation of a map is the relationship between the directions on the map and the corresponding compass directions in reality. The word "orient" is derived from Latin oriens, meaning east. In the Middle Ages many maps, including the T and O maps, were drawn with east at the top (meaning that the direction "up" on the map corresponds to East on the compass). The most common cartographic convention is that north is at the top of a map. The Complete Misery The prototypical fictional mad scientist was Victor Frankenstein, creator of his eponymous monster,123 who made his first appearance in 1818, in the novel Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus by Mary Shelley. Though the novel's title character, Victor Frankenstein, is a sympathetic character, the critical element of conducting experiments that cross "boundaries that ought not to be crossed", heedless of the consequences, is present in Shelley's novel. Frankenstein was trained as both an alchemist and a modern scientist, which makes him the bridge between two eras of an evolving archetype. The book is said to be a precursor of a new genre, science fiction,45 although as an example of gothic horror6789 it is connected with other antecedents as well. The year 1896 saw the publication of H. G. Wells's The Island of Doctor Moreau, in which the titular doctor—a controversial vivisectionist—has isolated himself entirely from civilisation in order to continue his experiments in surgically reshaping animals into humanoid forms, heedless of the suffering he causes.10 Making his Life Fritz Lang's movie Metropolis (1927) brought the archetypical mad scientist to the screen in the form of Rotwang, the evil genius whose machines had originally given life to the dystopian city of the title.11 Rotwang's laboratory influenced many subsequent movie sets with its electrical arcs, bubbling apparatus, and bizarrely complicated arrays of dials and controls. Portrayed by actor Rudolf Klein-Rogge, Rotwang himself is the prototypically conflicted mad scientist; though he is master of almost mystical scientific power, he remains a slave to his own desires for power and revenge.[citation needed] Rotwang's appearance was also influential—the character's shock of flyaway hair, wild-eyed demeanor, and his quasi-fascist[citation needed]laboratory garb have all been adopted as shorthand for the mad scientist "look." Even his mechanical right hand has become a mark of twisted scientific power, echoed notably in Stanley Kubrick's film Dr. Strangelove, Or--How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Bomb and in the novel The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch (1965) by Philip K. Dick.[citation needed] Role Many maps are static, fixed to paper or some other durable medium, while others are dynamic or interactive. Although most commonly used to depict geography, maps may represent any space, real or fictional, without regard to context or scale, such as in brain mapping, DNA mapping, or computer network topology mapping. The space being mapped may be two dimensional, such as the surface of the earth, three dimensional, such as the interior of the earth, or even more abstract spaces of any dimension, such as arise in modeling phenomena having many independent variables. Although the earliest maps known are of the heavens, geographic maps of territory have a very long tradition and exist from ancient times. The word "map" comes from the medieval Latin Mappa mundi, wherein mappa meant napkin or cloth and mundi the world. Thus, "map" became the shortened term referring to a two-dimensional representation of the surface of the world. Cartography or map-making is the study and practice of crafting representations of the Earth upon a flat surface (see History of cartography), and one who makes maps is called a cartographer. Road maps are perhaps the most widely used maps today, and form a subset of navigational maps, which also include aeronautical and nautical charts, railroad network maps, and hiking and bicycling maps. In terms of quantity, the largest number of drawn map sheets is probably made up by local surveys, carried out by municipalities, utilities, tax assessors, emergency services providers, and other local agencies. Many national surveying projects have been carried out by the military, such as the British Ordnance Survey: a civilian government agency, internationally renowned for its comprehensively detailed work. In addition to location information, maps may also be used to portray contour lines indicating constant values of elevation, temperature, rainfall, etc.Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misandrists Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Deal Makers Category:Brainwashers Category:Businessmen Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Barbarian Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Disciplinarians Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Friend of the hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Starvers